


Heat Storms

by Unoriginality



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginality/pseuds/Unoriginality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was brutally hot and humid in Fanelia that year, but it was nothing on the heat between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Storms

"Okay, that should do it."

The beast-man that was helping Van support an irrigation pipe grunted in agreement, dropping one arm while the other wiped across his brow, fur soaked with sweat. "Good. Figures it'd be just as it's starting to get dark. Should be cooling down soon, you'd think."

Van snorted. "Doesn't seem to be." He glanced up at the sky, at the cirrus clouds gathering high overhead, slowly building into something a bit more threatening than the whispy streaks that had painted the sky all day and done nothing to block the sun. A false-promise of rain to relieve the land from the heat and humidity that had taken grip and choked life from the people living there.

Not to mention the crops that were their livelihood.

If that humidity didn't give up to rain soon, they would be looking at a very poor harvest, and a very lean winter.

"Well, can't blame a guy for hoping, Lord Van." Ruhm laughed, shaking some sweat off of his fur with his hands. "But it's the end of the day, we should all go in and try to cool off and rest before we collapse from heat exhaustion like the queen did earlier."

A scowl crossed Van's face briefly at the reminder- Celena had worked as hard as she could, but she simply wasn't used to weather that provided such intense heat and humidity. The sea had kept Palas moderately temperate by comparison to the muggy summers that Fanelia tended to suffer. Although this year was certainly worse than any Van could remember.

"Go on," Ruhm said, seeing Van's scowl. "Go check on her, and get cooled off yourself before you join her in the sickbed. That's not a fun bed to have to share." He gave his king and long-time friend a toothy grin.

Van flung a handful of dirt at him for the trouble. "Go home, Ruhm, the heat's making you stupid." He wiped off his hands, then directed a few foremen to start shutting down work for the day before heading for the castle. He glanced up at the upper windows of his private chambers with Celena, wondering if she'd be there watching for him, but he saw nothing. She might still be resting. That worried him, it'd been about four hours since she collapsed and he'd put his foot down on her stubbornness and got her to go inside.

Unless she'd started to do something else behind his back and collapsed again. If she had, she was in big trouble.

He ignored the smells of food coming from the kitchens as he passed from the public front area of the castle to the private chambers in the upper floors. The food didn't smell appetizing with how overheated he was, but he imagined that after bathing and putting his mind at ease about Celena's condition, his appetite would return.

There were none of the servants that usually attended to Celena when she was ill lingering outside their bedroom; what that did to his worry levels was hard to gauge. On one hand, if they weren't there, she was probably fine, just resting. On the other, he'd never seen her able to order them away when they were there by _his_ orders in the first place.

He cracked open the door, looking in, half-expecting to see that Celena had fallen asleep.

She was lounged on the bed, undressed, the blanket barely pulled up over her breasts and her legs spread-eagle out from under the thin sheet. She turned her head with a heat-sedated look on her face. "I wondered when you were going to be done working," she said quietly. "I was getting lonely."

Van shut the door behind him, not taking his eyes off his naked and barely covered wife. She offered a tempting ending to a long day, laid back like that. "Waiting for me? You were _supposed_ to be resting."

"I didn't start without you," she protested, sitting up, holding the sheet up as if she had anything he hadn't already seen. "And I _have_ been resting. Just because I wasn't sleeping doesn't mean I wasn't resting."

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, leaning in and capturing her lips firmly, silencing her. "Excuses," he whispered against her lips when he was at least momentarily done tasting her mouth.

She smiled against the not-quite kiss. "Hardly an excuse," she said. "I've just been waiting for you."

He grinned. "This is why I married you. You know how to make a man happy. How long were you laying in this little trap for me?"

She kissed him again, parting her lips against his. "Long enough." She lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck, letting the sheet fall to pool in her lap as she kissed him, breathing him in.

Van leaned forward, pushing her back, moving one arm to support her, his other hand moving to cup one breast. He flicked his thumb gently over the nipple, and she gasped against the kiss. He laid her back, admiring the view she offered, her breasts, the low dip of the sheet, revealing just the barest glimpse of soft curls.

She stared up at him with a smoky smile, eyes lit up with adoration. Her skin was warm, but not overheated as it had been earlier. He kissed the hollow of her throat, working his way down, pausing at each breast to give it ample attention before continuing downward. She bent one leg up, her breathing hitching and accelerating as he pulled aside the sheet, moved between her legs.

He pressed a finger against her entrance, testing how wet she was. "I thought you didn't get started without me," he told her, noticing just _how_ wet she was.

"I didn't," she said breathily. "I've just been thinking about you, that's all."

He made a noise of approval as he ducked his head, running his tongue along the length between her folds, from entrance to clit, where he paused to tease, rolling his tongue around the nub. Celena cried out, pressing against his mouth. He looked up at her, watching how flushed her face was as she stared at him, the way her hands gripped the sheets, his own arousal growing tight in his pants.

Capturing her swollen clit with his lips, Van flicked his tongue against it, drawing panting, airy cries from his wife who squirmed and trembled, fingers clawing at her hips and his hair from the intensity of the orgasm that caused her to cry out wordlessly, a thin, high sound as her whole body tensed up before relaxing.

Van sat up, pulled off his shirt, wiping his mouth on it in the process while she laid back and struggled with her breathing. He stripped out of his pants, settling his weight on her and kissing her to steal her breath away.

She moaned against the kiss, fingers tangling in his hair. She smiled, pulling back and resting her forehead against his. "I'd more meant to be a temptation for you," she said. "Not to request that."

He nipped her ear gently. "I was tempted to do that," he said with an exasperated look. "You looked perfect for it." He thrust against her slick, wet, heat, his erection teased by the contact.

Her eyes lit up, a look of adoration that bordered on worship, then they fluttered closed as he thrust again,slipping inside her. She was hot and tight, her muscles clenching around him, drawing him in, encouraging more contact, more friction. He happily obliged her, setting a relaxed, sensuous pace as he thrust into her.

He locked eyes with her, taking in the wonder that she never ceased to have at their lovemaking, taking in the way she flushed from exertion and arousal, the quiet sounds of pleasure, soft moans, and the way she'd close her eyes and lift her chin, lips trembling and soft and tempting for kisses. He loved every bit of her, never ceased, never diminished, as he sought out her lips with his own.

The way her muscles pulled at him, how warm and how deep he thrust was turning his world upside down, every bit of her, the way she squirmed, lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, until his blood pounded in his ears, fading way all sound by his own ragged breathing and those beautiful gasps of delight Celena was making. Her name fell from his lips like a prayer, a mantra of love as his vision began to white out around the edges and he fell from an impossible height, every nerve snapping and the base of his cock tightening just before he came. 

Against the back of his legs where her legs were tangled, he could feel her toes curl as a second orgasm threatened, so he kept thrusting, bit his lip against the feeling of over-stimulation until she cried out again, every muscle shaking in orgasm.

They relaxed together, her legs loosely wrapped around his hips, legs tangled with his. His arms folded under her shoulders, one hand brushing hair away from her forehead while she lived made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr, a contented humming in the back of her throat.

Finally, she opened her eyes. "I love you," she said softly.

He grinned, kissed her firmly, then nuzzled her neck. "I love you, Celena."

"Hm. You need a bath," she said after a moment. "And now I need another one."

He got up, pulling out gently and standing, offering her his hand. "Care to join me in that?"

She took his hand, standing up with him. "Gladly."

Outside, it finally began to rain.


End file.
